Yumie Takagi
Yumie is the violent split personality of Yumiko Takagi, a nun who works for the Iscariot section of Vatican. She usually partners up with Heinkel Wolfe. She is a minor antagonist in Hellsing and a main protagonist in the spin-off manga Crossfire. She was voiced by Siobhan Flynn. History In Hellsing chapter 74 Relics, she attacks Walter, enraged after seeing him desecrating Father Anderson's remains, and at how coldly he betrayed Hellsing. Although moving extremely swiftly, she is outmatched and cut into pieces by Walter's wires. Heinkel is hysterical and overwrought, so she aims her guns at Walter to kill him. Appearance Yumiko always dresses in a standard Catholic nun's uniform, which consists of black robes, a nun's hooded cowl, a white scarf, and white gloves. She has long black hair, although little of it is visible beneath the cowl, and wears glasses. When her glasses come off- whether she removes them or they are forcibly knocked off - Yumie "wakes up". Yumie prefers to remove the nun's cowl, keeping the scarf around her neck and letting her hair flow free. Yumie also has slightly narrower eyes and usually can be seen with a maniacal grin. She also carries her katana, holding the sheath in one hand and the blade in the other when in use. She wields the sword in either hand. Yumiko Takagi is noted to be the only Hellsing character stated to be of Japanese ethnicity. Personality Yumiko is a fearful, timid, and quiet nun with Multiple Personality Disorder who is a pacifist, and is easily frightened and pusillanimous. However, when her glasses come off, her alter-ego, Yumie, is unleashed. Yumie is very reproachful, censorious, impulsive, and violent, showing no fear of anything and preferring to negotiate using the sharp end of her katana. She seems to genuinely enjoy killing people, having almost superhuman strength: she is adept enough to kill her victim from outside the room, and is capable of smashing heads into walls with her bare hands. Yumiko has often commented how hard it is for her to "get Yumie to sleep" after she has been provoked into action. Her raw strength, fearlessness, and fearsome katana skills make her the ideal partner to Heinkel, who is imperturbable, cool-headed, and analytical. Both Yumiko and Yumie are devout to their religion; however, Yumie is loyal to her church to the point of fanaticism, and is glad to slice down anyone she sees as a "heathen".er, only to be shot and wounded by the Captain. Yumie makes a full appearance in OVA V. Powers and Abilities She knows various sword drawing techniques and is adept enough to kill even from outside the room where her victim is, but is quite capable of smashing men's heads into walls with her bare hands as well. Yumiko has commented how hard it is for her to "get Yumie to sleep" after she has been provoked into action. Usually Yumiko and Yumie switch control over her body when Yumiko's glasses come off, or when either is knocked unconscious. Heinkel uses this technique to awaken the latent Yumie and have her brutally killed. Navigation Category:Female Category:Alter-Ego Category:Psychopath Category:Hellsing Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Fanatics Category:Fighters Category:Mentally Ill Category:Redeemed Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Betrayed Category:Deceased Category:Dissociative